It is previously known to introduce different paste-like materials into the human body for medical and in particular orthopaedic purposes. Such materials are often called bone cement, bone replacement material or “bone grafts” (hereinafter referred to as “bone cement”). These material can be of different types, for example based on synthetic or ceramic material and be used for filling voids in bone tissue or for supporting fastening of implants on bone tissue.
A known bone cement is based on settable synthetic material, in particular an acrylic plastic—polymethylmetacrylate (PMMA), which is commonly used in different orthopaedic applications. Traditionally bone cement is used in hip joints and in knee joints but lately also for filling voids in vertebrae, in wrists and more applications. The bone cement may be a two-component material wherein the starting materials are comprised of one pulverulent component and one liquid component, which have to be thoroughly mixed in accurately measured amounts for obtaining a good result.
It is known that the hardening is relatively fast and during heat release, which later escalates the hardening process, which is the reason that it is important that the process of mixing and application of the bone cement is relatively fast in order not to jeopardize quality of the result.
At present mixing is often undertaken by providing measured amounts of the two components into a mixing bowl wherein mixing is obtained through manual agitation.
Thereupon the mixture is transferred over a funnel and a supply pipe to an injection device including a piston cylinder unit.
In respect of this technology, strict requirements for sterility of the bone cement can be difficult to withhold during such preparation. Toxic vapours resulting from the components also are a risk factor for a person handling the material.
In another common arrangement, pulverulent and liquid components are provided separately to a mixing device wherein a mechanical mixer provides the agitation.
Background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,645 and WO 2005/053581.